


Angel Eyes

by Iwritestories



Series: Lucy x multiple guys crossover [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Takami Keigo | Hawks, F/M, Kidnapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritestories/pseuds/Iwritestories
Summary: Ever since she was little, Lucy was never allowed to go outside. For years she could only gaze out at the world longingly from her window but when she finally gets a taste of freedom she gets more than she bargained for.“You must never go outside Lucy, if you do an angel will come down and snatch you up off the earth and never bring you back.”
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Lucy x multiple guys crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920436
Kudos: 38





	Angel Eyes

“You must never go outside Lucy, if you do an angel will come down and snatch you up off the earth and never bring you back.” 

Those were the words Lucy remembered her mother telling her as she stood on one of the chairs to stare out of the window into the vast garden of their estate. Ever since she was little, she was forbidden from ever stepping foot outside, and Lucy could never understand why. For years she longed to step foot outdoors and join the other children she saw playing in the grass, carelessly plucking flowers to make into flower crowns. She wanted to feel the sun hit her pale skin directly and smell the summer breeze as it flowed through her golden hair. But for years her parents and the servants kept a close eye on her to make sure that not a single hair made its way past a single doorway or windowsill in the enormous manor. 

“Why would you want to go out there when you already have everything in here?” one of the servants would tell her after she had finally broken down and cried, begging for just one minute in the outside world. 

But she didn’t have everything. Try as her father might to replicate what the outside world was like within the walls of the manor, Lucy knew it wasn’t the same. Her father installed an indoor greenhouse, an indoor lake, an aviary, and had the ceilings painted with images of the sky both morning and night in an attempt to quell her hunger for the world outside. While Lucy appreciated what her father had done for her, she still found herself staring out the window to enjoy the natural world instead of the artificial one her father had spent copious amounts of time and money creating. The only one that wouldn’t scold her for her window watching was her mother. While her mother still didn’t allow her to leave, she tried to feed her curiosity with her knowledge of the outside world. She told Lucy all about the behaviors of animals both big and small, about why the seasons changed as the days went by, she told her about the ocean and how its waves were controlled by the moon. But her favorite stories were about the constellations in the night sky. She told her about their mythologies and how they came to be, and that one day maybe, she too, could become a constellation in the sky. 

Lucy clung onto every word her mother would tell her, and for a brief moment her mind could rest, listening to the stories of the world beyond the walls. But those times came to an end, and her desire to break down every door and window grew tenfold. The day of her mothers funeral, for years her mother tried to hide her failing health from her only child, but she could hide it no longer when she became bed ridden and Lucy watched as her mothers figure became paler and thinner as the days went by. Despite her withering form her brown eyes retained their warmth and passion until the day she died. Once she had finally passed the funeral service was held within the manor as Lucy clung to her fathers leg and wept her small eyes out, crying out to not take her mother away. But her words seemed to mean nothing to people as she watched in horror as they lifted the casket with her mother inside and took it out into the warm July night. Lucy ran as fast as her little legs could carry to catch up with the men taking her mother away, and for a brief moment, she thought she could smell the warm summer air as she was right at the edge of the doorway. But just as quickly as the feeling came, it went, as she felt her small body be forcefully lifted away by the rough hands of the servants. Lucy remembered her cries and her pleas to release her as she kicked and bit whatever she could in an attempt to run away. 

Before she knew it, she was being forcefully thrown into the aviary, the door locking as it shut, and Lucy was left alone with only the birds to hear her cries. She didn’t know for how long she had laid on the cold floor crying for someone to let her out, to let her see her mother, to let her go outside. But once her eyes had no more tears to shed, she realized how quiet everything was. Not even the birds made a sound despite having been awoken by her cries. Lucy looked around the room at all the different cages filled with birds of all different sizes and colors. They too, Lucy realized, were trapped within the walls of the house, for not even they could fly away into the summer sky like they were meant to. They could only stare longingly at it through the large windows that made up the aviary. Even the ceiling was made of glass giving a perfect view of the night sky and the twinkling stars above. Lucy would have cried if she had any tears left, remembering her mothers stories of the constellations and how only those who were truly special had a place among the stars. Lucy prayed that her mother would become one of those beautiful white constellations among the sea of midnight blue that was the sky. Because her mother was special and maybe Lucy too could be special enough to join her amongst the stars one day. 

In her staring she was off put by a sudden chill that grazed against her leg. Looking around the room for the source, Lucy found it. Her freedom. Behind the cage that held vibrant red cardinals was a small window, barely big enough to fit a child through that was slightly ajar. Lucy crawled underneath the large cage to the window, feeling the breeze hit her face from the small opening. Reaching out her small hand she pushed on the glass but the window only slightly raddled. Getting on her knees Lucy tried again, pushing at the glass with all her might with both hands until a sudden pop could be heard. All at once the glass popped out of the frame, hitting the grass with a cracking sound as it broke upon impact. Before Lucy could even think about the dangers of the glass shards scattered across the ground, she was crawling as quickly as she could through the small window and into the warm July night. Her sense of glee was cut short, literally, by the pieces of glass breaking the delicate skin of her hands and knees, staining her white dress with drops of red. Lucy quickly got away from where the broken window was, careful not to step on any of the smaller pieces that might’ve traveled farther and tried to ignore the throbbing pain of the small cuts that had been inflicted. Instead she focused on the warmth on her skin, the smell of the flowers that was carried with the breeze, and the sounds of nature that was around her. 

Lucy walked along the garden enjoying the feeling of the wet grass beneath her feet. Lucy ran through the bushes of flowers feeling like she could go anywhere, and no one could stop her. It wasn’t until she heard a shifting in a nearby bush that she stopped her mindless running around. Looking to where the sound came from, she saw that the source was one of the many rose bushes that her mother used to bring her flowers from. Hesitantly, she neared it, tilting her head as she tried to see what could have caused the sound. She was about a foot away from the bush when her body came to a stop completely on its own. Even though she pleaded with her mind to keep going, her legs would not listen, keeping her glued to the small spot away from the bush. She couldn’t understand why her body wouldn’t listen until she realized what she was looking at. From within the bush reflected two amber colored eyes that looked almost like the coins in her fathers prized collection, were gazing back at her. 

“Who are you?” she asked it, forcing her little voice to come out. 

“Hm? I could ask you the same thing, little dove,” came a voice from within the bush as thick and sickly sweet as honey. 

The bush shifted and parted before revealing the man within. He was tall and his blond hair was wind swept, his golden eyes were pointed and reminded her of the birds within her aviary, the predatory birds that the servants would feed mice to. He wore a tight fitting, high neck sleeveless black shirt decorated with gold designs. His pants were also black and gold but were baggy and ended around his shins, showing his brown boots. But what was truly captivating about him were the large vermilion wings that protruded from his back, the bottoms of which ended around his ankles. He gave her a sly smile as he looked her up and down. Lucy couldn’t tear her gaze away from the man and she was sure she must’ve looked like a fish with how her mouth was opening and closing. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to stare?” 

“Are you going to snatch me away?” she asked ignoring his question. 

“What makes you say that little dove?” 

“My mommy said that I couldn’t go outside because an angel would swoop down and never bring me back.” 

He gave her a carefree smile as he just hummed in response, seeming to mull over her words as he fumbled with a rose petal that was stuck to his wing. “Your mother loved to tell stories, didn’t she? And yet she didn’t even tell you the most important story of all.” 

“Huh?” Lucy was confused tilting her head at the man who only motioned her over to come and sit on the nearby stone bench with him. They sat on the cool limestone seat looking up at the stars, the distant sound of crickets could be heard around them before the man started his tale. 

“The story goes, that there once lived a merchant and his wife who were very poor and didn’t have much to their name. One day, the man had enough of their penurious life and asked for help from the angels above. An angel came and agreed to help him but asked for some form of payment in return. The man told them he had nothing to give and they decided to ask for payment again when he was rich. The man agreed to give them whatever they wanted once he had the money and sure enough, he became the wealthiest man in town, living happily with his wife in a grand manor. But, despite his vast amounts of wealth the couple wanted something that money could not buy. A child. But try as they might his wife could not get pregnant so again, he turned to the angel for help. The angel complied and a year later they had a beautiful golden-haired daughter. On the day the child was born, the angel came to ask for payment. The man said that he would give them the finest gold in all of the land, so the angel agreed and demanded that he gave them their daughter. Terrified, they pleaded with the angel to take anything else, but he would not budge, until they made a deal, they bargained that if the child were to ever set foot underneath the sky she would be taken by the angel, but so long as she stayed indoors she would be theirs to keep.” 

“And then what happened?” Lucy asked him, leaning in as she intently listened to his story. 

The man chuckled before standing up and patting her head. “The parents did everything they could to keep their daughter away, but even they were no match for the curiosity of a child. Once she saw the opportunity, she ran out into the night sky where the angel was sure to find her.” 

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Lucy as she watched the man reach out for her. His hand was an inch away from her face when a loud bang pierced the night air. Both the man and Lucy startled as they saw that the tree behind them had been shot at and had pieces of its bark missing. Standing some distance away from them was Lucy’s father, gun in hand, looking angrier than he had ever been. Lucy had never seen him like this and feared what he might do. But the man remained composed as he patted her head again and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. 

“I cannot take you now, but once your 18th birthday comes along, I will be back to claim you.” 

Lucy didn’t know what happened after that as when she woke up again, she was back within her room. Only now the windows were barred and painted black. Her father demanded that she never be let out of their sight, and since then Lucy always had a servant following her around. Even while she slept the servants would take shifts to watch her throughout the night. Now Lucy was 17, and she could no longer remember what the sun looked like, what grass felt like, or what the summer breeze smelled of. The outside world wasn’t the only thing she no longer saw anymore. Her father since that day became more distant, fully enrapturing himself in his work and paying Lucy no mind. It wouldn’t be until her 17th birthday that Lucy had a proper conversation with her father again. She sat in his study, the only light coming from the fireplace to the side of the room. Her father told her about his plans of marrying her off on her 18th birthday to the son of one of his business rivals. He explained that it would only increase their wealth and in turn, her safety. Lucy wanted to object but the years of isolation had weakened her, and she feared what else her father would take away from her if she disagreed. 

Now it was the night before her 18th birthday, and Lucy gazed sadly at the reflection of herself wearing the overly expensive wedding gown. Behind her a maid tightened the strings of the gown as she told her stories of how wonderful the man she was marrying was. But Lucy could not bring herself to listen as her mind continued to replay that warm July night in her mind. After all these years of isolation Lucy began to question whether or not what had happened that night was even real. Or if it was just her imagination running wild from the years of solitude. Once the maid was done, she praised Lucy for how she looked in the dress, complementing her on how womanly she looked now that she was an adult. The maid sat her down in front of the vanity to practice what makeup she would give her the next day. But the hours of no sleep had gotten to the maid as she fumbled with the lipstick container until it slipped out of her hand and stained the fabric of Lucy’s dress with the red makeup. The maid’s face went pale before she frantically attempted to wipe away the stain with a wet cloth, only resulting in the stain spreading farther. The maid demanded that Lucy stay put before she hurriedly ran out of the room presumably to find something to remove the stain. 

For the first time in years Lucy was truly alone. Lucy thought she would be happier to finally have some privacy but instead she found herself indifferent to it. She looked at herself again in the mirror. Her long blonde hair fell in curls with small sections having been braided to keep the hair out of her face. Her big brown eyes looked dull and tired as she wanted nothing more than to just rest for once, without the watchful eyes of the servants or the iron grip of her father to keep her from truly resting peacefully. She was taken out of her thoughts by the chime of the grandfather clock as it finally struck midnight. This was it. She was finally 18. After the clock had silenced there was nothing. No footsteps, no maid frantically busting down the door as she tried to remove the stain from her dress and no angel. 

Part of her was disappointed in a weird, morbid way. As if she secretly wanted for the angel to come busting through the boarded window and whisk her away into the night. To take her away from this prison, this wedding, these people. But nothing came and Lucy could only let out a sigh as she stood from the chair to walk to the covered window. Through a small hole in the boards, the size of a thimble, the faintest stream of moonlight shone through. Lucy stared at the small ray of light and felt as if her world was spinning and she felt cold. When a warm breath graced the back of her neck and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, instead of fighting it she found herself leaning into the heat of the man behind her. 

“We meet again, little dove.” 

“My angel, you’re real.” 

The angel chuckled into her ear, he brought a hand up, running it against the smooth flesh of her neck and clavicle. “I’ve come to claim you, my dove. Just like I said I would.” 

“Then claim me.” 

And before she knew it Lucy found herself with her back against the mattress and the beautiful angel above her, his scarlet wings enveloping the both of them. He kissed her lips before kissing along her jawbone and down her neck until he reached her cleavage. She didn’t know how or when, but the corset of her dress had already been untied and the angel began to pull it down, exposing her bare breasts to him. He kissed each one delicately before taking one of her rosy buds into his mouth and sucking on it, using his other hand to fondle its twin. Lucy let out a small moan, her skin feeling heated wherever he touched her. She ran her fingers through his hair, still unkempt after all of these years as he switched his attention to her other breast. The angel’s gloved hand lifted up her skirt and grazed against the soft flesh of her thighs until it came to touch against her clothed slit. 

Lucy’s body jolted at the newfound feeling, never in her life had she experienced something like this. The man chuckled before coming back up to claim her lips once more. His tongue opened her mouth before entangling itself with hers. Lucy’s head felt like it was in the clouds with all of these newfound sensations overwhelming her. Even though she’d never been kissed before a small voice in her head seemed to be guiding her, telling her how to move and what to do. Lucy let out a moan into his mouth when she felt his fingers move under her panties, rubbing against her wet sex. Her hips shyly bucked into his hand without her control, moving on their own as they begged for him to continue his actions. Pulling away from her lips, he kissed her cheek, moving a stray blonde hair away from her face behind her ear. 

“Keigo. My name is Keigo, remember to call that out for me dove.” 

The man, Keigo, moved down until he was at her waist. He pulled on her dress until it was down her pale legs and discarded on the floor leaving her only in her damp lace underwear that the maids insisted she wear. Keigo gave her a sly smile before his face disappeared between her legs. Lucy had to cover her mouth as it let out a loud moan from the feeling of something warm and wet against her clothed cunt. Keigo’s hands spread her legs as he continued his actions. Lucy gripped onto his hair as his tongue circled her clit and along her labia. It felt as if a coil in her stomach was beginning to tighten, the tingling feeling between her legs was rapidly growing in intensity and she was afraid of what might happen if it became too much. “Just let it all out, dove.” 

Lucy felt her back arch off the bed as she held onto Keigo’s head for dear life. It was the most intense feeling of her life and for a moment she wondered if she had finally made it among the stars. Never in her life had she felt more drained but satisfied as she panted trying to regain her breath. 

“Don’t rest just yet dove. Our fun has only just begun.” 

Lucy felt her underwear being removed and something warm bumping against her thigh. Removing her arm from over her eyes she saw that Keigo was now completely naked, gripping his sizable member. He lifted her leg as he aligned himself against her virgin entrance. He leaned down to kiss her lips again as he slowly began to push into her. Lucy felt tears brim her eyes as he stretched her out almost painfully. Lucy let out a cry as he inserted the rest of himself into her all at once, the tears finally running down her cheeks from the pain. Keigo remained still wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face and whispering words of comfort into her ear. Once the throbbing went away, he gave a gentle thrust into her that made her let out a mewl in pleasure. His thrusts were slow and shallow at first, trying his best not to hurt her and paying close attention to her reactions making mental notes at what made her cry out the most. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him to go deeper inside her, gazing deep into her eyes Keigo bottomed out inside her with a sharp jerk of his hips. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and the wet slaps of their hips colliding forcefully. Lucy buried her face into his neck, gripping his shoulders as she felt the coil in her stomach start to form again more intensely this time, Keigo was hitting something deep inside her that had her seeing stars with each strong thrust against it. 

Meanwhile Keigo was desperately rutting into her warm, tight heat chasing his own release. His wings began to twitch as he felt himself growing closer. Picking up his pace, he angled himself so that with each thrust he hit against her cervix and brought Lucy’s own climax that much closer. Lucy clenched her eyes shut as her mouth hung open, the coil in her stomach was painfully tight at this point and she just needed something else to finally snap it. That something came in the form of Keigo bringing his face down to bite at her shoulder in desperation. Once she felt the pressure of his teeth in her shoulder, she cried out his name like it was a prayer that would save her soul. If her first orgasm had her in the stars, then this one had surely sent her to heaven. The warm feeling spread throughout her body from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes and she knew in that instant she never wanted this feeling to fade. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of the desperate, panting angel above her. His thrusts were still rough but all at once he stopped, hitting the deepest he could go inside her, his wings unfurled as he threw his head back letting out a final groan and releasing within her. It was the most beautiful thing that Lucy had ever seen, and she knew that no man would ever be able to compare to the one above her right now. 

Keigo collapsed on top of her, his wings blanketing her as he kissed her damp forehead. Turning on to her side she hugged him as best she could, resting her head on his shoulder. Keigo ran his hand along her bare back, drinking in all of the features of her face. They came together for a passionate kiss filled with all of the feelings that they wanted to say to each other but couldn’t form the words to express them. 

“I love you, dove. More than anything in this entire world and beyond. Won’t you come away with me?” 

Lucy gave him a nod in response and he happily gave her another kiss, his wings perking up in excitement. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the door the servants along with Lucy’s father were doing everything they could to open the door. Once the maid had returned, she found that the door wouldn’t open despite it not having a lock. She tried everything she could to open the door calling out to Lucy only to receive no response. Fearing the worst, she called out for help to anyone in the manor until even Jude himself was trying to break down the door. It had been almost three hours when the door finally busted down, only to reveal an empty room with Lucy’s dress neatly spread across the bed. The servants searched everywhere for her inside and outside the manor to no avail. Jude sat on Lucy’s cold bed as he cried into his hands. First his wife and now his daughter had been taken from him by that demon. If only he had found some other way, then maybe he wouldn’t be staring at the red feather latched between the boards of the window knowing that he’d be alone until the end of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the process of writing my other story when this idea came to mind and I had to get it out if my system. Hawks has really grown on me recently despite how I felt about him at first. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this! :)


End file.
